pokemon_legends_rebirthfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Jyuu no Akuma
thumb|300px Jyuu no Akuma ("dji-ou no a-kou-ma", dérivé de 自由の悪魔, Jiyuu no Akuma, signifiant "le Démon de la Liberté" en Japonais), plus communément appelée Jyuu, et de son vrai nom Mathilde Delacroix, est une Coordinatrice Pokémon agée de 27 ans et originaire de Volucité, voyageant à travers le monde et connue pour ses penchants anarchistes. Personalité Histoire Descendante d'une famille noble, Mathilde a vécu une enfance solitaire sous la tutelle de parents élitistes, ne laissant aucune place au plaisir personnel. Après avoir rencontré un groupe de bikers itinérants et s'être questionnée sur la raison de continuer à vivre dans une "cage dorée", elle a décidé de fuguer et de suivre les nomades à travers Unys, devenant ainsi "Jyuu". C'est durant cette période sur les routes qu'elle a décidé de devenir une Coordinatrice Pokémon et a forgé son caratère actuel. Apprenant à se servir d'une guitare, à conduire une moto et à se battre avec un sabre avec l'aide de ses compagnons de voyage, elle s'est mise en couple avec l'un d'entre eux, vivant sa vie comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Seulement, un jour, son petit ami, sous l'emprise de l'alcool, tenta de la violer. Cet épisode reste extrémement flou dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, car tout ce dont elle se souvient est qu'il n'était pas parvenu à ses fins et qu'elle s'est retrouvée recouverte de sang devant son cadavre, en état de choc. Bien qu'une enquête de la police n'a rien pût prouver, les autres bikers en ont déduit qu'elle l'avait tué et l'ont chassée de leur groupe, la laissant seule sur les routes. Jyuu vit toujours sur les routes, gagnant de quoi vivre au jour le jour à l'aide de ses talents de musicienne et de Coordinatrice, et tentant de rassembler des Rubans de Concours à l'aide de son équipe. Compétences/Aptitudes Jyuu sait se battre avec les techniques du kendo, un art martial se basant sur le maniement du katana. Bien qu'elle s'entraine depuis longtemps et a des facilités pour le combat au sabre, elle est encore loin d'égaler les plus grands épéistes et s'entraine jour après jour pour perfectionner sa technique. Il lui arrive parfois de s'écarter un peu du kendo traditionnel, la jeune femme cherchant a avoir son propre style. Mais son plus grand talent est musical. En effet, adorant la musique, elle a appris sur les routes à jouer de la guitare, et garde de son enfance son talent pour le violon. Ainsi, où qu'elle aille, elle garde toujours avec elle sa guitare électrique avec un ampli, ainsi que son violon. Mais ce n'est pas tout : Jyuu a également appris le chant, et est même très douée pour cela. Ne pouvant préparer ses musiques que seule, et trouvant que sa seule voix féminine n'est pas suffisante pour exprimer tout le panel de thèmes qu'elle souhaite aborder, elle s'est longuement entrainée afin de pouvoir simuler une voix plus masculine et alterne entre ses deux voix selon la chanson qu'elle souhaite chanter. Son style musical est plutôt centré sur le Punk et le Metal, mais elle connait aussi certaines chansons d'autres styles et peut en chanter à l'occasion. Lors de sa rencontre avec un champion d'Arène, elle a également découvert qu'elle était capable de lire parfaitement un ancien langage que seuls les plus érudits connaissent de nos jours. Néanmoins, la raison pour laquelle elle peut le faire reste inconnue à ce jour. Relations Aria Cantore Jyuu a rencontré la jeune chasseuse de prime alors qu'elle était en détention. Après avoir toutes les deux "fuit" le comissariat pour découvrir la ville de Vermillion, les deux femmes ont décidé de rester en couple. Adonis de Locksley La punk a rencontré l'Empereur Rocket avant de découvrir sa véritable identité. Bien que le monde entier haïsse cet homme, Jyuu sait qu'il n'est pas complétement mauvais, mais attend quand même des comptes de sa part. Pokémons L'équipe Pokémon de Jyuu est pour le moins particulière. En effet, les Coordinateurs ont tendance à préférer des Pokémons avec une apparence attirante. Mais Jyuu n'est pas de cet avis et ne prend pas le physique de ses Pokémons en compte, pronant la beauté intérieure et voulant prouver que quiconque peut réussir malgrès les préjugés, étant elle-même cible de ceux-ci de par sa façon de vivre et son style. La liste des attaques montrée ici est la liste correspondant à leurs attaques hors-concours. Leurs attaques peuvent changer lors d'un concours. Thèmes musicaux Blade (battle theme) Lien Youtube Titre original : XTC, par Psychic Lover Aria Lien Youtube Titre original : ''My December'', par Linkin Park With a Smile on my Face~ Lien Youtube Titre original : Magic Moments, par Freedom Call Better than the rest ! Lien Youtube Titre original : A Perfect Day, par Freedom Call Black Dove / nO mErcy Lien Youtube Titre original : mErcy, par CircusP feat SF-A2 miki Oni Lien Youtube Titre original :'' 'Hakaokuri no Uta, par Mayuko feat Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len ... Lien Youtube (fem ver) Lien Youtube (male ver) Lien NicoNico (true ver) '''Titre original : Gomenasai woieru kana, par MachigeritaP Anciens thèmes I won't be ignored Lien Youtube I just wanna date someone ! Lien Youtube Trivia *Jyuu est un personnage hommage au club de kendo de l'INSA de Lyon. C'est pour ça qu'elle fait du kendo, porte un hakama (bas de la tenue de kendo) et suit strictement les règles de respect et d'honneur du kendo enseignée dans le club. *Elle devait à l'origine être un homme et commencer avec un Tadmorv, un Cornèbre et un Miaouss. *L'histoire de Jyuu devait comporter un chapitre racontant sa vie au club de kendo, durant lequel elle devait se faire aggressée par son professeur ou un camarade. Finalement, c'est son petit copain qui l'agressera. *La première version de Jyuu est apparue sur le jeu en ligne Horde. C'était une exploratrice amnésique maniant le katana, s'étant faite attaquée au tout début de l'Apocalypse Zombie par son professeur de kendo zombifié. *Le nom "Jyuu" est en faite une faute d'orthographe. Ne connaissant pas l'orthographe romaji du mot japonais 自由, les caractères ont été retranscrits phonétiquement comme "jyuu", alors que la véritable orthographe devrait être "jiyuu". Son nom aurait dût être changé, mais finalement la prononciation "jyuu" était plus jolie et les autres membres y étaient habitués. Galerie Jyuu avatar.jpg img036.jpg|Première version vavajyuu_by_almarane-d6greij.png|Premier avatar 825420vavajyuu1_by_almarane-d6a1kjq.png|Premier avatar (parodié) Catégorie:Coordinateur Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Humain